Bill Blair
|birthplace = Kent, Ohio, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = Background Actor |characters = Multiple characters }} William "Bill" Blair is an actor who played various background aliens on , and . He appeared as several "Westmore aliens" on the last five seasons of Deep Space Nine and the last two seasons of Voyager, portraying Cardassians, Jem'Hadar, and Klingons, beside playing at least three different Vulcans on Enterprise. As a background performer, Blair received no credit for his appearances. His costume as a Vulcan Syrrannite was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Most recently, Blair appeared as a Chelsea civilian in 's . In 2011, the Guinness Book of World Records recognized Bill Blair as the record holder in the category of "The Most Special Effect Make-Up Characters Portrayed in a Career" with 202 characters. Aside from his performances in the Star Trek television and movie productions, he has also made another official franchise appearance as "Borg drone 6 of 9", albeit uncredited, in the movie made for the 2004 Borg Invasion 4D ride at the Las Vegas Star Trek: The Experience attraction. nmmi_mi_all_pbl_13}} He has stated about this "experience", "That is the hottest makeup and wardrobe I've ever had to put on. It's a full-body suit – rubber, latex, vinyl, you name it. I had to put a latex suit on and essentially be powdered down, then two people stretched this onto me. With all the makeup and everything, that is like wearing a sauna suit. After a day of shooting, I'd get out of it and literally turn it upside down to pour the sweat from the feet of it." http://nypost.com/2014/10/25/bill-blairs-record-setting-number-of-spooky-faces/ Personal and non-acting Blair was born in Kent, Ohio, and graduated from Kent State University in 1977 with a bachelor in science and a degree in speech – telecommunications. Blair was a member of the band Climax, who had the 1972 hit "Precious and Few", and played keyboard on the tour of Classics IV. He also toured with the band Expression in the early 1980s and worked as road manager and disc jockey for the American Hawaii Cruises in 1992. In 1983, he composed the song "The Crowning Glory" for the National Campers and Hikers Association. In 1986, he wrote the book The Professionals and Talent Handbook: The Guide to Getting Started. Blair also teaches professional courses in industry protocol and professionalism. His resume includes various television commercials and modeling print-ads. In his early acting years, he did a Spock impersonation at a convention. Blair was married to actress Toni Blair and is an often-seen guest at several Star Trek-related conventions. As a writer, he wrote the script for the film Arizona Summer in 2003 and received credit for special assistance on the video production Countess Dracula's Orgy of Blood in 2003. Acting His acting resume includes films such as New Year's Evil (1989), R.O.T.O.R. (1989), Dinosaur Valley Girls (1996, with Jeff Rector), The Acid House (1998, with Maurice Roeves), the science-fiction comedy Evolution (2001, with Gregory Itzin, Sarah Silverman, and Morgan Nagler), and the comedy Blades of Glory (2007). Probably his best known on-screen work was as a regular "alien actor" on the television series Babylon 5 (1994-1998, starring Andreas Katsulas, Bill Mumy, Patricia Tallman, and Tracy Scoggins and working with fellow background performers Mary Meinel-Newport, Brita Nowak, Jack Nolan, and Rick Ryan), where he appeared in almost every episode and two of the Babylon 5 television films. Like in Star Trek, it's hard to spot him because he is mostly under heavy make-up, playing Minbari, Narn, and other aliens, and this is the reason for his nickname "Alien Actor". His resume also includes guest appearances and regular background roles on television series such as Arliss, Ally McBeal, Sliders (starring John Rhys-Davies), The Invisible Man, ''The X-Files'', The Drew Carey Show, The Waltons, Curb Your Enthusiasm (2002, with Diane Salinger), Charmed, Savin Grace (2010, with Ryan Wilcox), and Alien Nation (starring Eric Pierpoint and Gary Graham). Among his more recent projects was a background part in the Heroes episode Six Months Ago (2006, with Greg Grunberg, Zachary Quinto, Cristine Rose, Erick Avari, and Josh Clark) and the role of Commander Blodgett in the Star Trek: New Voyages double episode Blood and Fire (2007), which was written and directed by David Gerrold, starred James Cawley, guest starred Denise Crosby, and stunt coordinated by Leslie Hoffman. For New Voyages, Blair also worked as special effects make-up artist. Blair was featured as a zombie in the science fiction sequel Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010, with Pam Blackwell) and appeared in episodes of Mad Men (2010, with Deborah Lacey, Ray Wise, Kevin Rahm, and Mark Colson) and NCIS (2011, with Abby Brammell and Robert Curtis Brown). Star Trek appearances File:Bill Blair, The House of Quark.jpg|Klingon High Council member (uncredited) File:Klingon officer 1, 2372.jpg|Klingon officer (uncredited) File:TyGokor Klingon 1.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:Wounded alien officer, Ajilon prime.jpg|Alien officer (uncredited) File:Alien bidder 1, 2373.jpg|Alien bidder (uncredited) File:Operations division officer, jem'hadar bridge.jpg|Starfleet officer (uncredited) File:Alien with tentacles on promenade.jpg|Alien visitor (uncredited) File:Cardassian officer 1, 2374.jpg|Cardassian officer (uncredited) File:Alien with head tendrils and facial spines.jpg|Alien patron (uncredited) File:Farian gambler 1.jpg|Farian gambler (uncredited) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 6.jpg|Klingon hologram (uncredited) File:Cardassian guard 7 2346.jpg|Cardassian guard (uncredited) File:Cardassian rebel 1 2375.jpg|Cardassian rebel (uncredited) File:Cardassian officer 1, 2375.jpg|Cardassian officer (uncredited) File:Penk's species member 1.jpg|Alien spectator (uncredited) File:Male Nakan colonist 1.jpg|Nakan colonist (uncredited) File:Kelis' species spectator 3.jpg|Alien spectator (uncredited) File:Jye male.jpg|Jye administrator (uncredited) File:Kohlars crewman 1.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) File:Otrin's species male 1.jpg|Otrin's species male (uncredited) File:Vulcan monk 1.jpg|Vulcan monk (uncredited) File:Vulcan delegate 5, 2154.jpg|Vulcan delegate (uncredited) File:Vulcan Syrrannite 3.jpg|Vulcan Syrrannite (uncredited) File:Human orpheus miner 5.jpg|Orpheus miner (uncredited) File:Chelsea civilian 1.jpg|Chelsea civilian (uncredited) Further appearances * (more than 35 episodes) ** (unconfirmed) ** as an alien ** as an alien ** ** ** ** ** as four different aliens * External links * AlienActor.com – official site * * * Bill Blair on the [http://heroeswiki.com Heroes wiki] * Bill Blair at LACasting.com * Bill Blair at ActorsAccess.com * * de: Bill Blair Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers